Better Life
by dreamland07
Summary: Wonwoo hanya ingin hidup dengan baik dan hidup dengan baik bukan berarti harus sembuh. Itu menurutnya, sebelum ia bertemu Mingyu. [Meanie] [Mingyu Wonwoo]
1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo hanya menunduk ketika dokter memberinya vonis kanker lambung stadium dua. Bohong kalau ia bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja, baik fisik maupun mental. Wonwoo yakin kalau paru-parunya dalam kondisi baik, tapi dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang berat. Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat reaksi ibunya, dan ia mendapati ibunya hanya diam. Wonwoo lantas mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai tangannya gemetar. Ia pikir ia akan melihat ibunya menangis setelah mendengar vonis dokter, tapi ternyata ibunya hanya diam. Bahkan air mata tidak kelihatan sama sekali di pelupuk matanya. Wonwoo merasa lebih baik mati saja saat itu.

Setelah mengetahui sakitnya, Wonwoo menjadi pesimis. Ia selalu berdiam diri di kamar sehabis pulang sekolah. Tidak lagi pergi bermain seperti dulu. Ia hanya akan diam di kamar dan bermain dengan _laptop_ nya. Bukan. Ia bukan hanya sekedar bermain dengan _laptop_ nya. Ia menulis cerita di sana. Menuangkan segala imajinasinya dengan bebas. Ia tulis semua apa yang ada di pikirannya dan ia rangkai menjadi sebuah cerita.

Sejak dulu, Wonwoo suka menulis cerita. Ia selalu menulisnya di balik buku catatan sekolahnya. Ia suka berkhayal dan kadang asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya. Tidak jarang orang tuanya menegur karena ia terlalu sering berkhayal, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa itu dunianya dan tidak ada yang berhak mengaturnya selain dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Ibunya ketika melihat Wonwoo diam saja, tidak mengambil makanan sama sekali di meja.

Kakaknya yang melihatnya hanya diam. Mereka sekarang sedang sarapan. Dulu Wonwoo dan kakaknya akan berebut makanan kalau sudah di meja makan. Sekarang Wonwoo hanya mengambil sedikit. Perutnya sering terasa mual, jadi ia hanya makan sedikit.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Perutnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Ia hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan. Melihat Wonwoo yang lemas, ibunya langsung mengecek suhu badannya. Tidak panas. Kakaknya yang berada di depannya berinisiatif menuangkan sedikit nasi lembek di mangkuknya juga dengan lauk, lalu menuangkan air hangat di gelasnya.

"Makanlah. Biarpun mual kau harus makan, oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, kakaknya melanjutkan makannya. Wonwoo masih diam. Ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya masih menatapnya khawatir. Mengetahui keduanya cemas, Wonwoo mulai menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya. Gerakannya sangat pelan karena ia tidak punya selera makan sekarang. Ia tahu ibu dan kakaknya masih peduli padanya. Tapi, ia tahu kalau rasa peduli itu tidak begitu besar. Tidak sebesar bagaimana keduanya merawat ayah mereka yang sakit. Wonwoo tahu ibu dan kakaknya peduli padanya hanya karena kasihan. Ya, kasihan karena Wonwoo nyatanya hanya anak angkat.

Wonwoo hanya anak yang diangkat dari tetangga mereka yang miskin dulu. Ayahnya yang mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Wonwoo tahu ibunya tidak setuju dulu. Ia pernah melihat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar dan namanya disebut dalam pertengkaran itu. Dari sanalah Wonwoo tahu kalau ia hanya anak beruntung yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh ayahnya.

Ia bersyukur karena ibunya mau membiayai pengobatannya. Ibunya juga masih mau menerimanya di sini meskipun ayah mereka sudah meninggal. Wonwoo sangat bersyukur. Ia memang tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang besar seperti yang kakaknya dapat. Tapi, setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sosok ibu.

"Bu, aku ingin main dengan Soonyoung setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Bolehkah?"

Ibunya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya. Tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Wonwoo pamit berangkat ke sekolah. Kakaknya sudah berangkat kuliah lebih dulu, terpaksa Wonwoo harus berangkat sendiri. Baru ingin keluar rumah, ibunya memanggilnya.

"Bawa obatmu dan jangan sampai kelelahan. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung telepon ke rumah, ya," ujar ibunya begitu ia menoleh ke belakang.

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap apa yang diucapkan ibunya benar-benar tulus dalam hati, bukan karena rasa kasihan.

Hampir dua minggu Wonwoo selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya sehabis pulang sekolah dan sekarang ia kembali bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya. Rasanya sedikit asing, tapi ada sedikit rasa rindu. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia tidak akan merasakan udara bebas seperti ini. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia hanya akan bisa berbaring. Penyakitnya bukan penyakit sembarangan, Wonwoo tahu jelas.

"Akhirnya kau keluar dari kamarmu, Won. Aku kangen tahu." Suara Soonyoung lantas membuatnya menoleh.

Kini mereka sedang berbaring di rumput di pinggir sungai. Angin yang berhembus sedang sesekali menyapa wajah mereka dan membuat keduannya memejamkan mata. Rambut keduanya berantakan karena tiupan angin tapi tidak dipedulikan. Mereka terlalu nyaman dengan kondisi ini.

"Belakangan ini aku sedang sibuk menulis," ujar Wonwoo masih dengan mata terpejam.

Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya langsung membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebih lebar ketika mendengar jawaban temannya.

"Menulis? Apa yang kau tulis? Aku tahu kau senang membaca, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menulis." Soonyoung tertawa pelan setelahnya. Kembali matanya dipejamkan.

"Menulis cerita. Mungkin akan jadi sebuah novel?" Ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Aku ingin mati dengan meninggalkan sesuatu yang bisa bermanfaat bagi orang. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menulis, maka itu aku menulis."

Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, Soonyoung terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Soonnyoung tidak mencoba menghibur Wonwoo dengan mengatakan Wonwoo akan sembuh karena ia tahu temannya itu tidak suka dengan hiburan semacam itu. Soonyoung tahu Wonwoo ingin hidup dengan baik dan hidup dengan baik bukan berarti harus sembuh. Apalagi ia tahu kehidupan seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidaklah begitu menyenangkan. Tidak memiliki orang yang menyemangatinya dalam berjuang melawan penyakit adalah salah satu hal yang sulit.

" _Aku ingin hidup dengan baik, Soon. Dan hidup dengan baik bukan berarti harus sembuh._ "

Soonyoung masih ingat jelas kata-kata Wonwoo. Karena itu, ia akan mendukung apa pun keputusan Wonwoo. Keputusan hidup seseorang ada di tangan orang itu sendiri, bukan? Maka Soonyoung tidak akan melarang apa pun yang dilakukan Wonwoo karena ia yakin apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Terlebih Wonwoo bukan orang bodoh dalam bertindak.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin menjadi penulis, aku akan mendukung keputusanmu." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi rapinya. Tapi, air mata di kedua sudut matanya dapat terlihat. Dan sebelum air matanya jatuh, Soonyoung memejamkan mata.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo meminta Soonyoung tidak sedih ketika ia mati nanti, tapi entah mengapa Wonwoo sulit mengucapkannya. Maka itu, ia hanya tersenyum melihat Soonyoung yang mati-matian menahan air mata.

Pagi itu, perut Wonwoo sakit bukan main. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya sampai kaus yang dipakainya basah. Bibir pucatnya terus menggumamkan kata sakit. Wonwoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat ke atas kasur dorong dan tangannya digenggam.

"Kuat, ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang. Wonwoo pasti kuat."

Itu suara ibunya. Wonwoo masih dapat mengenali suara ibunya meskipun kondisinya di antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Air matanya menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk mata ketika ibunya berbisik di telinganya.

"Ibu sayang Wonwoo."

Setelahnya Wonwoo tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Ketika Wonwoo membuka mata, ia sudah berada di kamar rumah sakit. Sendirian tanpa satu orang pun yang menemaninya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. Kelihatannya usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan Wonwoo.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata, memikirkan ke mana ibu dan kakaknya. Mengapa ia sendirian? Apa ibu dan kakaknya sudah benar-benar tidak peduli? Tanpa sadar isakan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Wonwoo bukan anak yang cengeng, tapi belakangan ini ia lebih sensitif.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?"

Isakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara laki-laki memanggilnya. Wonwoo lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu laki-laki yang berbaring di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan diam.

"Sudah," jawab Wonwoo dengan suara yang serak.

"Namaku Mingyu." Laki-laki itu mengenalkan namanya.

"Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kira Mingyu orang yang dingin, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat. Tapi, ia salah. Mingyu adalah orang yang banyak bicara. Bahkan ia bercerita mengenai cerita-cerita horor di rumah sakit ini. Wonwoo hanya tertawa tiap kali Mingyu bercerita karena wajah Mingyu kadang tampak bodoh. Tapi, ketika Mingyu sudah bercerita tentang kehidupannya. Wonwoo harus mengakui kalau laki-laki itu tampak lebih dewasa. Mingyu lebih muda satu tahun dari Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu, _Hyung_. Banyak orang yang ingin kau sembuh. Aku juga sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama keluarga bibiku. Biarpun begitu, aku masih ingin sembuh. Aku masih ingin melihat dunia lebih lama. Aku masih ingin mewujudkan cita-cita yang selalu kuceritakan pada ibuku. Aku masih ingin hidup lama," ujar Mingyu ketika keduanya sedang melihat hujan dari dalam kamar mereka.

Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Mingyu kalau bibinya berbeda dengan ibunya. Bibinya masih sayang padanya, terbukti dengan kehadirannya tadi. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sejak awal sendirian.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan baik. Ya, hidup dengan baik."

Kalimat Wonwoo barusan menjadi kalimat penutup percakapan mereka hari itu.

Setiap malam Wonwoo selalu berdoa. Berdoa akan diberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Hanya itu doanya. Wonwoo tidak minta yang muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin dapat hidup dengan baik, biarpun ia harus mati.

Ibunya datang membawa _laptop_ nya seperti yang ia minta. Kini Wonwoo meneruskan ceritanya yang sempat terhenti. Terkadang Mingyu mengajaknya bicara, membuat Wonwoo harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Anehnya, Wonwoo tidak kesal sama sekali. Ketika Mingyu mulai mengajaknya bicara, ia menutup _laptop_ nya dan kembali berbaring lalu melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Mingyu.

"Kupikir kau orang yang sulit diajak berteman, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Mingyu benar, ia memang sulit untuk berteman. Temannya hanya Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Junhui. Ia tidak pernah bermain dengan yang lain selain dengan ketiga temannya itu. Tidak seperti Soonyoung yang punya banyak teman di tempat les menari, Jihoon di tempat les vokal, dan Junhui di tempat kursus bahasa inggris. Wonwoo hanya memiliki ketiga temannya itu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Wonwoo punya musuh. Ia hanya tidak begitu dekat dengan teman-temannya di sekolah, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya sebatas kenal.

"Aku memang sulit diajak berteman," ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi, kau mau berteman denganku. Berarti aku hebat."

Padahal tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi Mingyu senang sekali saat mengatakannya. Wonwoo jadi merasa lucu sendiri.

"Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain kita. Kalau aku tidak berteman denganmu, lalu aku harus berteman dengan siapa?"

Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu mencibir. Lantas, Wonwoo tertawa. Ia seperti punya adik. Usia Mingyu yang memang lebih muda darinya membuatnya seperti seorang kakak. Mingyu adik yang lucu. Terkadang, Wonwoo berpikir mengapa Tuhan memberi penyakit berat kepada orang seperti Mingyu? Mingyu orang yang cerdas. Ia juga baik dan sopan. Selain itu, wajahnya bisa dikategorikan tampan. Mingyu punya masa depan yang cerah, kalau saja penyakit itu tidak bersarang di tubuhnya. Setelah dua minggu berkenalan, Wonwoo baru tahu penyakit Mingyu. Anak laki-laki itu sakit leukimia.

Sejak penyakitnya kambuh, Wonwoo harus rawat inap di rumah sakit. Ia tidak lagi masuk sekolah seperti dulu. Karena itu, teman-temannya sering datang menjenguk. Wonwoo mengenalkan ketiga temannya itu pada Mingyu dan tentu saja disambut baik oleh anak laki-laki itu. Biasanya, Soonyoung akan berada di sana lebih lama dibandingkan Jihoon dan Junhui. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memang kenal sejak kecil karena itu mereka sangat dekat. Soonyoung tidak peduli pulang sendirian karena ia senang mengobrol dengan Wonwoo. Ia suka mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung tahu, ada sesuatu yang hanya dapat Wonwoo ceritakan padanya. Karena itu pula, Soonyoung selalu berada di sana lebih lama. Setelah Jihoon dan Junhui pulang, Wonwoo biasanya akan bercerita tentang hal yang hanya boleh diketahui mereka berdua.

Selama tidak ada Soonyoung, maka Wonwoo akan bercerita pada Mingyu. Soonyoung dan Mingyu berbeda. Soonyoung orang yang akan diam ketika mendengar cerita Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu akan selalu memotong perkataan Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo bercerita. Meskipun Mingyu menjengkelkan, Wonwoo tetap senang bercerita padanya.

Sore itu, mereka berdua keluar ruangan. Mengendap-endap karena takut ketahuan perawat yang berjaga. Dengan hati-hati mereka pergi ke atap. Mingyu bilang ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang hebat pada Wonwoo. Itu yang membuat mereka bedua bisa sampai di atap.

Ketika keduanya sampai di atap, Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo untuk mendekat ke arah dinding yang tertutup atap kecil. Sepertinya Mingyu yang membuatnya karena atap itu hanya terbuat dari kayu. Di sana terdapat alat-alat dan bahan-bahan untuk melukis. Mingyu mengeluarkan salah satu kanvas yang sudah dilukis.

"Kau yang melukisnya?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil melihat lukisan itu.

"Iya. Bagus tidak?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Matanya masih terfokus pada lukisan Mingyu. Lukisan sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia. Lukisan Mingyu bisa dibilang bagus, sangat bagus malah. Wonwoo sendiri terkejut karena Mingyu ternyata bisa melukis.

"Kau bisa melukis? Wah aku baru tahu."

"Aku memang suka melukis. Lukisan ini mulai kubuat sehari sebelum kedatanganmu. Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku suka keluar kamar saat kau sibuk dengan laptopmu? Aku melukis di sini. Pemandangnya membuat _mood_ ku bagus," ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau suka dengan pemandangan ini?" Tanya Wonwoo mengejek sambil menunjuk rumah-rumah yang berjejer di sekitar rumah sakit.

Kalau saja Wonwoo tidak lebih tua, Mingyu ingin memukul kepalanya saat itu.

"Maksudku langitnya!"

Melihat Mingyu yang kesal, Wonwoo jadi geli sendiri. Mingyu benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya di sini? Kalau kena hujan bagaimana?"

"Aku membuatnya untuk ulang tahu bibiku nanti. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Lagipula kanvasnya kan kubungkus plastik."

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali lalu menatap Mingyu. "Buatkan aku satu, ya? Untuk _cover_ novelku."

Mendengar permintaan Wonwoo, Mingyu tampak bingung. Ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Wonwoo sibuk dengan laptopnya karena sedang menulis cerita.

"Novelmu?"

"Iya, aku sedang menulis novel. Buatkan c _over_ nya, ya!"

Meskipun tidak yakin, tapi Mingyu menangguk.

Kalau Mingyu sedang kedatangan keluarganya, Wonwoo akan menutup tirai pembatas. Bukannya ia tidak senang melihat Mingyu bersama dengan keluarganya. Hanya saja Wonwoo merasa tidak ingin mengganggu. Pantas saja Mingyu memiliki semangat hidup. Meskipun ia hanya tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya, mereka menyayangi Mingyu. Terbukti dari bagaimana bibinya yang terkadang tinggal di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Menemani Mingyu yang kadang harus merasakan sakitnya kemoterapi.

Sebenarnya, ibu dan kakaknya juga sering mengunjunginya. Bahkan setiap hari. Ibunya akan datang tiap pagi dan petang dan kakaknya hanya datang tiap petang. Tapi, keduanya tidak lama, hanya sekedar mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo lalu pulang. Ia sering berpikir, mengapa ibunya sering bersikap demikian. Terkadang Wonwoo merasa ibunya benar-benar sayang padanya, tapi kadang juga perhatian itu hanya seperti bentuk rasa kasihan. Wonwoo ingin sekali tahu bagaimana perasaan ibunya yang sesungguhnya. Maka, malam itu Wonwoo bertanya pada ibunya.

"Bu, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ibu pikirkan tentangku?"

Ibunya yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil memijat telapak tangannya sontak menatapnya. Sorot mata ibunya tidak bisa ditebak. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengira apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan ibunya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku berpikir, kau, Wonwoo, anakku, harus sembuh."

Senyum di wajah ibunya membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Ia ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku hanya anak angkat kalian. Ayah yang mengangkatku menjadi anak kalian. Apa ibu sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku?" Suara Wonwoo melemah ketika mengatakannya. Ia dapat melihat tubuh ibunya menegang saat itu. Tapi, kemudian ibunya bersikap biasa lagi. Pijatan di tangannya yang sempat terhenti kini berlanjut.

"Maafkan Ibu, Wonwoo. Ibu tidak bermaksud tidak peduli, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk menerimamu saat itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang rasa itu terkadang muncul dan membuat Ibu jadi bersikap tak acuh padamu. Tapi, terkadang juga ada rasa sayang yang muncul ketika Ibu melihatmu. Ibu sendiri bingung. Karena itu, sikap Ibu padamu sering berubah-ubah. Seharusnya Ibu tidak seperti ini. Maaf, sayang."

Pertanyaannya akhirnya terjawab. Ia sekarang tahu apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Meskipun jawaban itu tidak sesuai keinginannya, setidaknya Wonwoo bisa tenang sekarang. Setidaknya masih ada rasa sayang yang ibunya berikan padanya.

Mingyu memulai kemoterapinya lebih dulu, sekarang Wonwoo pun akan melakukannya. Ia sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya dikemoterapi dan Mingyu hanya akan menjawab, "Tidak ada rasanya. Pokoknya tidak ada rasanya, deh. Jangan takut, hyung."

Wonwoo tahu Mingyu bohong. Ia tahu kalau Mingyu akan muntah-muntah sehabis melakukan kemoterapi. Ia bisa mendengar Mingyu mengeluh pada bibinya kalau perutnya mual dan sebagainya. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu berbohong agar ia tidak takut. Wonwoo memang tidak takut kalau-kalau ia akan merasa sakit nantinya. Hal yang Wonwoo takutkan adalah ketika ia menjalankannya sendirian. Tidak ada orang yang mendampinginya dan Wonwoo harus menahan sakitnya sendirian. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis.

Sehabis melakukan kemoterapi, perut Wonwoo mual bukan main. Ia muntah di kamar mandi. Saat itu, Mingyu sedang tidur, jadi ia tidak tahu. Beruntung ada Bibi Kim, Bibi Mingyu. Ia mengurut tengkuk Wonwoo dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Mengapa ibunya tidak ada di saat ini? Mengapa ibunya harus pergi bekerja?

Wonwoo menangis dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Belum lagi mual di perutnya tidak hilang. Perutnya sudah kosong, tapi mualnya belum hilang. Hanya tinggal air yang keluar. Wonwoo terisak dan Bibi Kim membantu membersihkan mulutnya lalu memeluknya.

"Yuk, Wonwoo tidur. Bibi temani, ya."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan pelan-pelan berjalan ke ranjangnya dengan bantuan Bibi Kim. Ia jadi seperti anak kecil sekarang, tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli usianya yang sudah tujuh belas tahun. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kasih sayang biar hanya sebentar.

Sekarang Wonwoo dan Mingyu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar. Walaupun Mingyu kadang-kadang masih pergi ke atap untuk meneruskan lukisannya.

Kalau Mingyu hanya melukis di siang hari, Wonwoo menulis di siang dari dan di malam hari. Ia suka melihat bintang yang bertatapan langsung dengan jendelanya. Imajinasinya akan bemain lebih. Ketika keduanya tidur, tirai pembatas akan mereka tutup sehingga mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara satu sama lain.

Mingyu sudah mulai membuat lukisan untuk _cover_ novel Wonwoo. Setelah Wonwoo bercerita inti dari ceritanya, Mingyu mulai membuat lukisan yang pas untuk itu. Wonwoo juga semakin giat menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sibuk dengan ceritanya membuat Wonwoo lupa dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih yang muncul karena ibunya jarang menemaninya saat kemoterapi. Ibunya hanya datang beberapa kali.

Wonwoo tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa ibunya untuk datang karena ibunya juga memiliki pekerjaan. Apalagi kakak laki-lakinya yang sekaran sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir. Mereka berdua datang tiap hari meskipun hanya sebentar saja Wonwoo sudah bersyukur.

Malam itu, Wonwoo sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Tidak ada bintang, tapi Wonwoo tetap senang memandang keluar. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya diam pun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mendengarnya malam itu."

Mendengar perkataan Mingyu, sontak Wonwoo menoleh padanya.

"Aku minta maaf karena pernah membentakmu dulu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata apa yang kau alami selama ini lebih berat dariku. Dan aku dengan sok tahunya menasihatimu. Maafkan, aku."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf Mingyu. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan Mingyu. Pasti anak laki-laki itu mendengar percakapannya dengan ibunya malam itu.

"Kau masih ingat? Padahal aku sudah lupa, lho." Kemudian ia tertawa. Tapi, Mingyu tidak.

Merasa situasi yang mulai tidak enak, Wonwoo mencoba memperbaikinya, "Besok aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Mau ikut?"

Mendengar tawaran Wonwoo. Mingyu pun mengangguk. Sudah lama ia tidak keluar dan ini pasti akan jadi perjalanan yanag hebat.

Keduanya mengunjungi sekolah Mingyu, lalu sekolah Wonwoo. Hanya sekedar lewat dan melihat-lihat dari luar. Biarpun begitu, mereka senang karena bisa ke sana setelah lama tidak melihat sekolah mereka. Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang pernah mereka datangi, tapi rasanya seolah-olah baru pertama kali ke sana. Rasanya seperti menjadi seseorang yang baru.

Tempat tujuan mereka yang terakhir adalah bukit di belakang sekolah Wonwoo. Malam hari, angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan itu membuat Wonwoo menggigil. Tapi, ia tidak mempedulikannya. Wonwoo berbaring lebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Mingyu. Keduanya menatap hamparan langit yang berhias bintang-bintang. Bola mata mereka tampak mengkilat karena pantulan cahaya bintang.

"Sejak dulu, aku ingin menjadi pelukis." Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi, waktu itu ayahku tidak mengizinkanku karena ia ingin aku menjadi dokter," lanjutnya.

Wonwoo yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Rasanya aku marah sekali. Aku kabur dari rumah dan tidak pulang selama tiga hari. Waktu itu aku kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama."

Masih diam, Wonwoo masih diam.

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku saat itu. Orang tuaku kemudian datang ke sana dan menjemputku. Kalau ingat itu, aku jadi merasa bodoh sekali. Kabur dari rumah, tapi malah menginap di rumah teman. Dan aku kekanakkan sekali. Ayahku akhirnya mengizinkanku menjadi pelukis ketika dewasa nanti. Karena itu, aku masuk sekolah lukis."

"Orang tuamu pasti repot punya anak sepertimu." Wonwoo akhirnya bicara.

Mingyu tersenyum, tatapannya tertuju ke langit.

"Karena itu, hyung. Aku tidak ingin mati dulu. Setidaknya sampai cita-citaku terwujud. Aku ingin menepati janjiku dulu pada Ayah dan Ibuku."

Selama Mingyu bercerita, Wonwoo terus memandang ke atas. Sama sekali tidak melihat Mingyu. Tapi, Wonwoo mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengar semua yang diceritakan Mingyu. Alasan mengapa dirinya begitu ingin sembuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang Wonwoo berikan. Pertanyaan Mingyu menggantung begitu saja. Wonwoo tetap diam dan Mingyu tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab. Ini kali pertama Mingyu membiarkan Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Membiarkan Wonwoo dengan pilihannya untuk menyimpan ceritanya sendirian.

Keduanya diam cukup lama. Hanya menikmati hembusan angin malam yang membuat keduanya menggigil. Mereka tenggelam dalam khayalannya masing-masing. Menyusun cerita atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Membuat akhir sesuai dengan kemauan sendiri.

Di tengah hembusan angin, Wonwoo berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu."

Suaranya pelan, tapi Mingyu dapat mendengarnya. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara angin malam yang terdengar.

Wonwoo tidak ingin cerita mengenai hidupnya. Menurutnya tidak ada hal yang berkesan. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Tidak seperti Mingyu yang terlihat senang ketika bercerita. Kalau hidup Wonwoo diumpamakan lukisan, maka kanvas itu hanya berisi lukisan dengan satu warna. Tidak ada warna lain. Tidak ada kejadian-kejadian yang istimewa atau pun yang berbeda. Semuanya sama.

Sejak malam itu, ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikiran Wonwoo. Cerita Mingyu saat itu mengubah pikirannya. Maka, ketika Soonyoung datang menjenguknya sendirian, Wonwoo langsung cerita. Mingyu sedang menjalankan perawatan, hanya ada Wonwoo dan Soonyoung di sana.

"Doakan aku ya, Soon. Aku ingin sembuh."

Mata Soonyoung terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Ia menatap Wonwoo, mencari kesungguhan di bola mata kelam Wonwoo. Dan ketika Wonwoo tersenyum, Soonyoung tahu kalau temannya itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau serius, Won?" Soonyoung tampak antusias.

Hanya dengan balasan anggukan dari Wonwoo membuat Soonyoung ingin menangis. Temannya ingin sembuh. Ia sangat senang karena akhirnya Wonwoo punya semangat lagi.

"Siapa yang membuatmu semangat seperti ini? Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih pada orang itu," ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Soonyoung bingung ketika mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Tahu kalau Wonwoo akan meneruskan kalimatnya, ia hanya diam.

"Aku ingin sembuh bukan karena ibu atau kakakku. Tapi aku ingin sembuh karena ceritaku. Ibuku tidak akan repot lagi kalau aku mati, kakakku tidak akan kesusahan lagi mencari uang, tapi ceritaku tidak akan tamat kalau aku mati. Satu-satunya yang membuatku ingin hidup adalah cerita yang sedang kutulis. Ibu dan kakakku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ceritaku, tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa meneruskan ceritaku selain diriku sendiri. Bisa saja cerita ini segera kuselesaikan, tapi hasilnya tidak akan baik. Selain itu, aku masih ingin menulis banyak hal. Aku ingin menyampaikan isi pikiranku lewat tulisan."

Soonyoung diam. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Tapi, senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya menandakan Soonyoung bahagia. Ia senang karena Wonwoo menemukan semangatnya lagi. Meskipun sedikit terlambat karena kesehatan Wonwoo yang semakin menurun.

Kesehatan Wonwoo semakin menurun dan sekarang ia harus menggunakan selang oksigen untuk membantu pernapasannya. Wonwoo tahu ia terlambat, tapi menurutnya lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali.

Mengetahui kesehatan Wonwoo yang semakin menurun, ibu dan kakaknya mulai lebih sering datang. Bahkan ibunya akan menemaninya di sana lebih lama. Bercerita tentang bagaimana Wonwoo bisa hadir dalam keluarga mereka. Wonwoo suka ketika tangan hangat ibunya memijat tangannya yang sering pegal atau mengoleskan perutnya dengan minyak angin. Ia suka mendengar ibunya bernyanyi sebelum tidur. Wonwoo merasa seperti bayi sekarang. Bayi besar ibunya.

Awalnya ia berpikir kalau ibunya tidak akan peduli padanya lagi. Ternyata ia salah. Ibunya masih sayang padanya. Ia mendengar ibunya menangis ketika penyakitnya bertambah parah. Ibunya memohon kepada dokter untuk menyembuhkannya. Saat itu juga, Wonwoo menangis.

Hari itu, Mingyu mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Ia memeluk bibinya erat-erat sambil menangis. Bibinya pun ikut menangis. Mereka berdua berpelukan lama sambil terus berucap syukur. Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang menulis ceritanya langsung berhenti. Harusnya ia merasa senang karena Mingyu memiliki kesempatan untuk sembuh. Tapi, ia tidak munafik kalau ada perasaan iri dalam dirinya. Beruntung tirai pembatas di antara ranjang mereka sedang tertutup jadi Mingyu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo sekarang.

Ketika malam datang, Mingyu membuka tirai pembatas mereka. Sejak siang tadi, ia belum berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Saat Mingyu ingin bicara dengan Wonwoo tadi, Wonwoo sedang tidur. Wonwoo sempat bangun, tapi ia enggan untuk memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini. Ia takut menyakiti perasaan Wonwoo.

Ternyata Wonwoo sedang tidur. Mingyu melihat wajah pucat Wonwoo. Wajahnya tampak lebih tirus dibanding pertama kali mereka bertemu. Wonwoo kehilangan banyak berat badannya. Lingkar hitam di mata Wonwoo juga sekarang terlihat jelas. Dan sekarang Wonwoo harus menggunakan selang oksigen untuk bernapas. Napas Wonwoo terdengar berat dan itu membuatnya tampak lemah. Mingyu sudah menganggap Wonwoo kakaknya. Wonwoo mengajarkannya banyak hal lewat ucapannya. Meskipun tidak dinyatakan secara langsung, tapi perkataan Wonwoo selalu memberi tahunya banyak hal.

Setelah lama diperhatikan, Wonwoo akhirnya bangun. Ia melihat Mingyu sedang memerhatikannya. Lantas ia tersenyum. Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu pasti ingin memberi tahu kabar bahagia diterimanya tapi takut mengatakannya.

"Kudengar kau mendapat donor, ya?"

Suara Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

"Hm. Mereka bilang operasinya bisa dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini."

Saat mengatakan itu, Mingyu tidak berani menatap mata Wonwoo. Melihatnya yang tampak gugup, Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Harusnya kau bahagia. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk sembuh."

"Aku senang, kok."

Mingyu memang senang. Sangat senang malah. Tapi, melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang tidak membaik membuatnya sedih.

"Wajahmu seperti ingin menangis, bodoh." Wonwoo tersenyum lebih lebar, mencoba meyakinkan Mingyu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Mingyu tidak membalas apa pun. Ia menangis. Benar-benar menangis. Wonwoo tidak kaget ketika melihatnya Menangis. Karena tidak lama kemudian, air mata Wonwoo juga mengalir dari sudut matanya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Mingyu pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa hamba-Nya, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, meskipun ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mingyu.

"Aku yakin, kita pasti sembuh. Aku akan jadi pelukis terkenal dan kau akan jadi penulis yang hebat. Karena tiap malam aku berdoa untuk itu."

Setelah lama diam, Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya senyum tipis yang diberinya untuk Mingyu.

Cerita Wonwoo sudah hampir selesai. Ia tinggal menulis akhirnya saja. Tapi, tubuhnya yang sekarang mudah lelah membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berlama-lama di depan _laptop_. Berada di depan _laptop_ selama dua jam saja, ia sudah lelah. Mengetahui kondisinya yang semakin buruk, Wonwoo menjadi pesimis. Pesimis untuk sembuh dan menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa Mingyu. Anak laki-laki itu sudah tidak lagi di sini. Mingyu sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu, meninggalkan Wonwoo lebih dulu. Kondisi Mingyu memburuk pascaoperasi. Dua hari setelahnya, ia meninggal. Wonwoo tidak percaya ketika Bibi Kim memberi tahunya sambil menangis. Tapi, ketika ia melihat tubuh kaku Mingyu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia percaya. Mingyu sudah pergi jauh. Ia sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang mungkin lebih baik karena ia tidak merasa sakit lagi. Mungkin, Mingyu menjadi pelukis di kehidupannya yang baru. Mungkin juga, Tuhan tidak menjadikan Mingyu pelukis di sini karena lukisan Mingyu terlalu indah untuk ada di dunia yang keras ini.

 _Cover_ untuk novel Wonwoo yang dibuat Mingyu pun sudah selesai. Bibi Kim memberikannya pada Wonwoo. Lukisan Mingyu benar-benar indah. Mingyu belum sempat membaca cerita Wonwoo. Taip, lukisannya benar-benar mencerminkan isi cerita yang ditulis Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga memberikan lukisan yang dilukis Mingyu untuk Bibi Kim. Lukisan itu disimpan di dalam lemari Wonwoo. Mingyu menitipkannya pada Wonwoo waktu itu.

"Anak itu punya masa depan yang cerah. Sayang penyakit itu merusak semuanya."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Tuhan yang memberikan penyakit itu pada Mingyu karena ia tahu Tuhan pasti sudah mengatur segalanya dengan baik. Wonwoo yakin Tuhan pasti akan memberi yang terbaik untuk makhluknya.

Sama seperti sekarang, Wonwoo sudah pasrah. Ia sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya. Tapi, pasrah bukan berarti menyerah. Wonwoo tetap semangat menulis ceritanya. Ia juga tetap semangat dalam pengobatannya. Wonwoo masih ingin sembuh. Ia masih ingin menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan juga, ia masih ingin menulis banyak hal.

Terkadang, wajah Mingyu muncul di benaknya. Wonwoo menangis kalau mengingat Mingyu. Ia merasa payah. Mingyu yang dari awal punya semangat hidup malah pergi lebih dulu. Ia masih ingat kata-kata terakhir Mingyu sebelum anak itu masuk ruang operasi.

" _Hyung_ , kalau nanti kita sudah sama-sama sembuh. Aku ingin kita bekerja sama agar karya kita bisa sama-sama dikenal semua orang. Aku akan membuat lukisan dari setiap tulisanmu."

Mingyu sudah tidak bisa mewujudkannya, maka itu jadi tugas Wonwoo sekarang. Dengan seluruh kemampuannya, Wonwoo terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Kalau sebelumnya ia berdoa untuk sembuh, maka sekarang doanya adalah dapat menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menerbitkan ceritanya menjadi sebuah buku novel dengan covernya lukisan Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah merasa lelah. Lelah sekali. Bahkan untuk bernapas saja sulit. Dadanya sering terasa sesak.

Malam itu, Wonwoo merasa dadanya sakit. Untuk menarik napas saja, Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis karena sakit. Ia hanya sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya sebentar. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk istirahat karena kondisinya yang buruk. Kakaknya berdiri di sebelah kanan dan ibunya duduk di bangku sebelah kiri ranjang. Di sana juga ada Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Junhui. Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya sambil menangis.

Wonwoo menyuruh Soonyoung mendekat, lalu ia berbisik di telinga temannya.

"Soon, lukisan itu bagus tidak?"

Soonyoung melihat lukisan yang ditunjuk Wonwoo lalu ia mengangguk.

"Lukisan itu akan jadi _cover_ untuk novelku ini."

"Bagus sekali, Won. Aku setuju. Makanya sembuh agar novelmu bisa terbit," ujar Soonyoung sambil menahan tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan matanya merah.

Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas. Ia ingin mengangguk, tapi rasanya sulit. Karena itu, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian meminta ibunya untuk mendekat. Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Wonwoo berbisik di telinga ibunya.

"Bu, aku melihat kita semua sedang tertawa. Aku, ibu, kakak, dan ayah."

Napas Wonwoo mengeluarkan bunyi decit lalu genggaman di tangan ibunya melemas. Mata ibunya sontak terbuka lebar. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo. Disentuhnya pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, tidak terasa lagi detak jantungnya. Lalu ia letakkan jarinya di bawah lubang hidung Wonwoo, tidak ada lagi hembusan napasnya. Saat itu juga, ia menangis. Ibunya memeluk tubuh ringkih Wonwoo erat dan menciumi wajahnya.

Wonwoo menyusul Mingyu. Ia pergi malam itu. Menelusuri jalan yang sama yang dilalui Mingyu ketika Mingyu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya untuk sembuh di sini. Tuhan juga tidak mengabulkan doanya untuk bisa menyelesaikan ceritanya karena cerita yang ditulisnya belum selesai. Tapi, Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya untuk hidup dengan baik. Di sana, di tempat yang kekal, Wonwoo tidak akan merasa sakit lagi.

Wonwoo pergi tepat sebulan setelah Mingyu kepergian Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengambil salah satu buku novel di rak itu. Novel itu berjudul _Meaning of Life_. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan menuju kasir, seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Jisoo, teman kuliahnya.

"Kudengar Novel itu karya temanmu, ya?" Tanya Jisoo antusias.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau sudah baca? Novelnya benar-benar bagus. Aku suka sekali akhir ceritanya, open ending."

Memang benar, Soonyoung belum membaca novel Wonwoo. Ia takut kalau akan menangis ketika membacanya. Hari ini ia baru ingin membelinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis, tapi ia memilih untuk membelinya sendiri.

"Belum, baru mau aku baca nanti. Aku senang kalau kau suka." Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku duluan."

Setelah Jisoo pergi, ia langsung membayar novelnya di kasir. Sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, ia membuka novel Wonwoo. Langsung saja dibukanya halaman terakhir. Lantas bibirnya melukis senyum dan air matanya jatuh ketika ia membaca halaman terakhir dari novel itu.

"Jadikanlah sesuatu sebagai semangat hidupmu dan kau akan paham arti dari kehidupan. Kini, Hoshi menemukan semangat hidupnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan kehidupan baru menyambutnya. Hoshi pun bersiap-siap untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik."


	2. Chapter 2

_Better Life_

 _Side Story_

 _Wonwoo . Mingyu_

.

.

.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm."

" _Cover_ novelmu sudah jadi, lho."

"Sungguh? Wah, mana? Aku mau lihat."

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya sekarang."

"Ah, kenapa?! Aku harus melihatnya lebih dulu sebelum menyetujui lukisanmu itu menjadi _cover_ novelku!"

"Kalau boleh tahu, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"17 Juli. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti kau boleh melihatnya nanti, tanggal 17 Juli."

"Astaga, itu masih lama, Mingyu!"

"Itu hadiahku untukmu!"

"Ya sudah, terserah."

"Wonwoo _hyung_."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mau tanya. Kalau kita mati nanti, bagaimana ya?"

"Mana kutahu, Mingyu."

"Aku kok jadi pesimis bisa sembuh, ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Berdoa makanya biar Tuhan memberimu sembuh."

"Aku selalu berdoa tiap malam agar kita sembuh."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi, _Hyung_. Kalau seandainya aku mati lebih dulu, kau harus membuat lukisanku dikenal banyak orang, ya! Lukisanku yang jadi _cover_ novelmu."

"Hm."

"Kau memang tidak mau sembuh, _Hyung?_ Semangat, dong!"

"Iya iya."

"Nanti bertemu lagi di sana, ya, _Hyung_."

"Kita sudah bertemu di sini, kok."

"Iya, tapi aku ingin kita bertemu lagi di sana."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Bicara ingin bertemu denganmu di sana."

"Di sana mana?"

"Di sana, deh. Pokoknya di sana."

"Terserah."

"Janji, ya, _Hyung_. Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum novelmu terbit!"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, jangan sedih."

"Tidak akan."

"Oke, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Kau tidak akan mati lebih dulu dariku, Mingyu."

"Hahaha."

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi dengan segala sesuatu yang lebih baik."

"Semoga."

"Kau menjadi penulis dan aku menjadi pelukis."

"Amin."

"Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

"Aku juga."

"Pokoknya kau harus hidup dengan baik!"

"Pasti. Sudah sana tidur! Kondisimu harus baik untuk operasi besok."

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_."

"Ya, selamat tidur, Mingyu."


End file.
